Pripara Chapter 10
by KatieSparklez
Summary: A surprising chapter awaits you...


Pripara Chapter 10: My Special Show, and an Interesting Ride

I spend the next few days trying to figure out how to sort my friendship problem with Jessica. Saturday comes and I'm alone, dancing around in a courtyard, when: "Aww wow!". I stop abruptly, zipping to the sound direction, and see Lala, Mireille and Sophie, who's almoat floating around "~pushuu". Lala's grinning "Ah, you're really great at dancing, Katie!", I breath in and out quickly, then reply "Yeah, well, I need to practice, nothing else to do..." I trail off, sighing. Mireille asks, blinking her concern-filled brown eyes, "Are you still upset about Jessica? Don't worry, things will get a lot better soon, my calculations promise it". I laugh softly, getting her point, which triggers my eyes to widen as an idea hits me! "Girls, I need to get to Pripara, now! You coming?". They look confused "Uh yeah, 'course". I bolt away, in direction of Pripara, determination set ablaze in my eyes, as they run after me. Once there, I grab a load of paper off Meganee, scribbling down the song that I put together with Lala's help, and handing the pieces of paper to Meganii, who makes it sparkle to my Pripass. "Congratulations on your new song, Katty: 'Best Friends, Always Together, Never Apart'. I know it will send a very powerful message". I nod, and call up Agito, meeting him at Sign Ups. "The coord today is simple yet sweet, defined to make you curious about what will happen", I say "Cherish Pink Coord!". On stage, I smile and hope this'll work...

'Best Friends, Always Together, Never Apart'

 _Never a day goes by when a friend doesn't know how much you never wanna show, how much a friendship matters to you, yet you know she utterly adores it too! Friendship never ends, nore bends, always strong, never wrong! Please, how sad you were! When our lives turned to a spur, because of you, I never forget, that our friendship is forever set!_

(Chorus) _Best Friends never fa~all, always understand, always hear the ca~all! They stick together in a tough situation, never come away from any new innovation! They're never kept in the dark, and always there to make their friendship mark!_ (Making Drama*) Friends stay-Never Fall- Stay true-Hear the call! (Cyalume Change) ~ _Best Friends never fa~all, always there, always hear the ca~all! Friendship never lies, or does things on the sly. Best Friends are forever!_

*Making Drama is me walking through all my memories with Jessica: the first time we met, all the fun we've had, and how she helped me understand life better.

End of the show, I'm almost crying, and after getting my Priticket, and trading with someone, I run into Solami Smile and Dressing Pafe, Lala & the Twins giggle and give me a hug, as one tear drips to the floor. "That was so amazing! Kashikoma!" Lala says with a smile, and they all do their cute catchphrases, just as the Pripara tannoy goes: "In celebration for the upcoming summer holidays, Pripara would like to invite every idol on a boat ride around our gorgeous river, hurry to the port if you don't want to miss it, this was the system" says Meganee. We all stare and gasp in disbelief at each other, but immedietely run together toward the Pripara river port. Once there, we see pretty much every single idol boarding the huge pink and white boat. "Wow, this was popular-pri" Mireille stands dumbfounded, then we join all of 'em. As we board, Meganii smiles at me "Well done with your solo, the message was indeed strong, and I can tell things will only go up from here", I giggle "Thanks Meganii-san". On board, everyone is inside whilst I'm alone on the deck, sitting on the railing, gazing at the sunlight bouncing off the water. Suddenly, 'clack clack clack', I hear heeled footsteps approaching, and notice the huge twirly green hair, "Katty!", calls Falulu. I give a wave back "Hiya Falulu-chan, what's up?". She closes her eyes and smiles sweetly "Hearing your new song made me feel so enlightened because it was so amazing and cute!". Then she suddenly steps aside, revealing an upset-looking ABI! I question "Huh? Abi? What are you..?" she interrupts me "Hold on! I.. I'm sorry... I'm really sorry!" and she charges forward and clamps her arms around me in a tight hug, freezing me in surprise. She whines "I was just jealous of you, ok? Because you have a Prism Voice, I know, and now you know I have Pripara Healing Magic Powers, since I healed Lala's cut during when she fell over on Sports Day", I nod "Yeah, I.. I guess we're both in the wrong... Jealous huh?" I smile and hug her back. She explains herself, and it turns out, Falulu ended up talking her round to admit she was jealous, instead of keeping it locked up, so basically she's responsible for us talking again. We smile at her, and, judging by Abi's and Falulu's faces, and what's spinning in my head, we all have the exact same thing in mind. We stand in a circle/triangle, and pull out 2 Pritickets each, snapping the tops off of each one, crossing our arms towards each other, and Falulu says first "Promise- Believe in friendship". Abi: "Rythem- Carved in our hearts", and me: "Paradise- Our goal", then we say in unison: "We swear to stand on the stage as one" and trade our FriendTickets. "Ahh! We've just created a three-person-team, girls!". "Aheha, no way! Awesome!", and then everyone, meaning Solami Smile, Dressing Pafe, Alomageddon, Fuwari, Nao come out. Shion asks warily "You two are friends again right?". Abi giggles, nodding, Mireille suddenly pipes up "Totally in my calculations-pri, i knew this would happen-pri!" and all of our friends envelope us in a huge group hug. After a while, for some reason, the boat shudders a bit, and a tannoy goes, with Meganee's voice: "We are now experiencing so strong rapids in the river, then will be within large rocky grounds. Please brace yourselves, this was not a cause of the system". It shudders again, violently, and I cling tightly to the railing, just as the boat whacks right into a giant rock, pushed into it by the rapids. The crash causes the railing to snap in half, and before I can even attempt to get off, I topple backwards, off the side of the boat. "Whoa-oah! Ahhhh!" I yell out as I fall towards the water, and the others call out "Katty!", Fuwari tries to grab my hand, but fails and and I plunge straight into the water. 'SPLASH!'. I barely had time to take a breath, so my chest burns quickly. Getting deeper, I barely hear another 'Splash', as my vision goes black, but suddenly, something grabs my hand, pulling me up slightly, then an arm locks around my waist, sharply hoisting me to the surface! When my head breaks the surface of the water, I instantly cough, spluttering a ton, then opening my eyes to the person who's holding me tightly above the water...


End file.
